Una segunda visita inesperada
by edpol
Summary: Shadow ya se ha ido de la casa de Amy, pero el hecho de haberse ido sin despedirse y las constantes burlas de Rogue hacen que vuelva a ir a la casa de aquella joven con la idea de pedirle perdón. Pero no todo sale como uno espera ¿Verdad?


_**Esto es una continuación de mi viejo One-Shot llamado "Una visita inesperada" repito que no voy a convertir esto en un fic completo ya que no tengo ni material, ni ganas, ni tiempo de hacer un fic, por no decir que ya tengo otras dos historias incompletas. En fin, espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Bessis.**_

Shadow llegó a la central de G.U.N dispuesto a trabajar, lo único que esperaba era que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se enterara de que había ido a una base de Eggman sin supervisión ni aviso alguno. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que muchos de los agentes y soldados lo observaban con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro, algunos incluso cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, pudiendo distinguir palabras como _"es el", "pareja", "foto"._ Esa última palabra fue la que lo alertó ¿Foto? ¿De qué foto hablaban?

-Señor Shadow-dijo un soldado acercándose a él con una sonrisa-de mi parte y de mi esposa muchas felicidades-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No se dé que me hablas-respondió con su tono de superioridad para seguir con su caminata hasta su despacho.

Una vez en aquella sala, se sentó en su silla delante del escritorio fijándose que ya le habían traído los informes de las misiones pasadas, así que poco a poco las fue ojeando hasta que se encontró con un pequeño sobre con el símbolo de un murciélago grabado en el. Shadow rodó los ojos exasperado ante la estupidez de su compañera y finalmente decidió abrir el sobre viendo que allí había una foto, solo con ver la fotografía la estrujo entre sus manos y tuvo que concentrase de sobremanera para no activar sin querer un Chaos Blast-voy a matar a esa rata con alas-gruñó con furia.

-Si Knucles, ya te he dicho que estaré ahí para la cena… no, no he vuelto a hablar con ese conejo…-hablaba la murciélago por teléfono sujetando aquel aparato con el hombro mientras con sus manos alineaba unas cuantas hojas de papel-argh, Knuky, no te pongas tan…-

-¡Rogue!-se escuchó gritar a Shadow desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Knukles tengo que colgar-anunció la albina algo impactada mientras veía como el azabache venia a paso pesado hacia ella-oh Shadow, buenos días-dijo con el tono más normal que pudo, el erizo seguía acercándose hacia ella.

-Escúchame bien mujer…-dijo con tono asesino, uno tal que incluso por una vez pudo acongojar a la vampiresa-¿Qué significa esto?-alzó su mano mostrando entre sus dedos la arrugada foto de él recibiendo el beso en la mejilla por parte de la eriza rosa.

-Es una foto muy tierna ¿No crees?-preguntó ella de forma coqueta, Shadow movió sus manos rápidamente hacia la chica deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cuello al haber podido controlarse.

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-empezó a contar marcando cada uno de sus dedos hasta llegar al diez.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó ella cruzada de brazos, aun sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-preguntó el erizo sudando levemente.

-hum…-Rogue se puso el dedo índice en el mentón y pareció pensarlo-toda la central-explicó ella. Shadow se la quedo mirando con un tic en el ojo derecho durante unos segundos, para finalmente coger una tubería de acero que había en una pared para después arrancarla dejando escapar el vapor, acto seguido sujetó la tubería con ambas manos y la dobló con fuerza dejándola con forma de pretzel. Tras tirar el cachivache al suelo se volvió a acercar ala albina ya más tranquila.

-Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo-explicó a modo de amenaza.

-Oh, vamos Shadow, no te pongas así, esto es una gran noticia-explicó ella juntando las manos, el susodicho no pareció entender las palabras de su "amiga"-el hecho de que la forma de vida perfecta haya conseguido novia-Shadow abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Así que de esto va todo esto?-dijo oprimiéndose el puente de la nariz-Rogue, no es mi novia, fue un beso inocente, sin ningún sentimiento a parte de gratitud-explicó cruzado de brazos.

-¿Así que gratitud? ¿Eh? Pues dime galán, ¿Qué tenía que agradecerte la rosadita?-Shadow dio un pequeño respingo ante aquella última pregunta, no podía contarle lo que Rose le había confiado a él, sería una falta de respeto por su parte.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia-explicó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Shady, tienes que admitirlo, un chico en casa de una chica, solos, a las tres de la madrugada suena un poco sospechoso ¿no crees?-aquello empezó a hartar al azabache.

-¿Y andar sacando fotos a las tres de la madrugada en casas ajenas no es sospechoso?-respondió él.

-No voy a hablarte de mis pasatiempos porque estamos hablando de ti, y también quiero saber que pasó en esa casa-Rogue miró al erizo de manera fulminante, este por su parte suspiró derrotado.

-Voy a contártelo, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros-explicó ceñudo.

-Te doy mi palabra-respondió contenta porque al fin le iba a contar.

-Aquella noche me colé en una base secreta de Eggman en busca de una esmeralda-empezó sorprendiendo a la albina.

-Shadow, sabes que puedes meterte en un lio por actuar por tu cuenta-recriminó ella, a lo que el vetado suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.

-Lo sé, fue una estupidez-entonces tocó su hombro recordando la herida que se hizo-durante la infiltración fui herido y caí a un lago helado-la mirada de Rogue demostraba burla-¿Qué?

-¿Tu herido? La forma de vida perfecta… ¿Herida?-dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Sí… la forma de vida perfecta herida… ¿Me dejas continuar?-preguntó con el orgullo herido, la albina hizo un gesto mostrando que podía proseguir-tras salir del agua quedé desorientado a causa del frio y la sangre que había perdido, así que deambulé varios quilómetros hasta llegar a la casa de Rose.

-Incluso ya tienes un mote para ella-bromeó juntando ambas manos.

-Rogue, es mi última advertencia-gruñó sin mirarla, la nombrad asintió jurando que no volvería a bromear-una vez me abrió la puerta me desmayé y ella cuidó de mi hasta la mañana siguiente, antes de que se despertara me fui-una vez acabada la explicación se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado durante su relato y vio que su amiga lo estaba viendo con cara decepcionada-¿Ahora qué?-dijo apretando los puños.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No hay nota de agradecimiento? ¿No hay una despedida siquiera?-Shadow arrugó la frente de nuevo-ya no lo digo para bromear Shadow el erizo, ella te ha salvó la vida y tú te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, ¿Cómo crees que se sienta ella?-el azabache chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Y a mí que me importa cómo se sienta ella, curó mis heridas y yo me fui ¿Qué más quieres?-entonces él empezó a retirarse. No sin antes recibir un último comentario de Rogue.

-Que desagradecido eres-explicó para después irse.

Shadow volvió a su despacho para seguir revisando informes, leer recomendaciones de cadetes y demás. Pero había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba concentrarse del todo, las palabras de Rogue.

" _Ella te salvó la vida"_

" _Te fuiste sin despedirte"_

" _Desagradecido"_

" _Desagradecido"_

-Desagradecido…-susurró él sintiéndose levemente mal, por las palabras de su compañera. Se apoyó sobre su mano y su codo sobre la mesa pensativo, aquello no era normal en él, muchos médicos le habían salvado la vida de sus heridas durante el combate, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de agradecer ni premiar a aquellos que lo habían hecho. Pero quizás no lo hizo porque esa debía de ser su obligación, por algo eran médicos-quizás al menos si tuve que despedirme…-susurró mientras miraba otra vez la arrugada foto de el recibiendo un beso por parte de la rosada y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios-quizás me pase por su casa más tarde-dijo para retomar los papeles y seguir con su trabajo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, no sabía quién podía ser, no esperaba visitas a esa hora. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada-¡Ya voy!-gritó desde la cocina, a paso ligero se acercó a la puerta y la abrió llevándose una sorpresa al ver quien se hallaba tras ella.

-Eh… Hola-saludo incomodo este al verla.

-Oh… vaya Shadow, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?-preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento?-preguntó el azabache, ella negó con una sonrisa.

-Que va, es solo que no me esperaba que vinieras a visitarme-respondió ella dejándole sitió para que entrara-pasa por favor, siéntete cómodo-el de pelaje negro asintió y entró sin decir nada-perdona que este todo un poco desordenado-se excusó ella-quieres un té, estaba a punto de servirme uno-ofreció ella.

-Si no te importa-respondió sentándose en el sofá, ella por su parte volvió a la cocina. Shadow acarició levemente el sofá donde un par de noches atrás estuvo durmiendo, recordaba haber dormido muy bien en él.

-Perdona la demora-dijo la peli-rosada entrando por la puerta con una bandeja con dos tazas con sus respectivas bolsitas de té, dos cucharillas y un pequeño bol con pequeñas pastas dulces-ten cuidado, aun está caliente-explicó ella sosteniendo con cuidado su taza y soplando dentro de ella. Shadow observó su taza y la cogió lentamente para beber un sorbo del liquido verdoso, saboreándolo.

-Vaya…-dijo él sorprendido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Amy preocupada.

-No, es solo que… está muy bueno-explicó el dando otro sorbo para acto seguido suspirar relajado.

-Oh gracias, es una selección propia de yerbas-ella también tomo de su taza-Por cierto Shadow-llamó la atención de este-¿A qué se debe tu visita?-el nombrado se puso levemente nervioso pero supo controlarse.

-Bueno, veras yo… Ahora que pienso, ¿Ya has hablado con el Faker?-preguntó tratando de eludir el tema de su visita, aunque fuera hablando de aquel idiota.

-Si ya hablé con él, realmente tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho Shadow, gracias-aquellas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el vetado sonriera complacido. Por parte de la rosada, también estaba muy complacida, había podido arreglar lo ocurrido con Sonic y nuevamente las cosas habían vuelto a ser como eran antes, y todo gracias a Shadow. El día que llegó a su casa, le complació no solo el hecho de que la escuchara, sino también el hecho de que le hiciera compañía en un momento de dudas, por mucho que la gente dijera de él, realmente era una buena persona, pero en el momento en que se fue sin decir nada creyó que no lo volvería a ver, pero no. Allí estaba, charlando con ella mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso té no muchos días después del incidente.

Ambos siguieron hablando durante un rato de temas triviales y algunos otros más personales, fuera cual fuera el tema ellos lo disfrutaban, así fue hasta que ambos se terminaros sus tazas ofreciéndose Shadow para rellenarlas, la peli-rosa aceptó esperando en el sillón delante del sofá, pero el gritó de su compañero de charla la sorprendió, saliendo rápidamente hacia la cocina para ver que el erizo se había tirado el agua hirviendo encima.

-¡Shadow!-gritó ella corriendo a socorrer al nombrado con un trapo mientras este soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones, ella trató de limpiar el agua para evitar alguna quemadura o algo peor-Shadow no te muevas tanto-pidió ella.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no te estás abrasando vivo-se quejó él.

-Pues sería mejor si-ella elevó la visto le pecho de azabache fijándose en sus ojos, ambos se quedaron embobados con la mirada del otro. Era apuesto, era amable, era fuerte, era…

-Amy, yo quería decirte que he venido para…-fue callado por un repentino beso por parte de la eriza dejándolo sorprendido al principio, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El beso duro un par de segundos más, pero finalmente ambos se separaron haciendo un pequeño sonido húmedo que salió de sus labios, ella le miró a los ojos para rápidamente sentirse avergonzada ante tal acto que ella misma había hecho.

-Yo… lo siento-dijo avergonzada apartando la vista, pero él la obligo a mirarle nuevamente cogiéndola por el mentón.

-No, perdona yo por irme aquel día sin decirte ni un mísero gracias-entonces besó su frente obligándola a cerrar los ojos-gracias…-susuró.

Shadow salía por la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, tras él estaba una Amy muy sonrojada pero igualmente con una sonrisa-Rose-llamó el dándose la vuelta-volveré un dia de estos, esperó que tengas es té nuevamente cuando lo haga-explicó dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

-Shadow-llamó ella esta vez, haciendo que él se volviera a dar la vuelta recibiendo un rápido beso y un abrazo por parte de la rosada-gracias a ti-explicó para seguidamente soltarlo y volver a entrar en la puerta. Shadow sonrió de lado y siguió su camino, pensando nuevamente que quizás haber sido herido de muerte no hubiera sido tan malo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que por la ventana una murciélago con una cámara lo había visto y fotografiado todo.


End file.
